Death of My Angel
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: The pain and suffering felt as though it would surely weigh down on her chest, crushing her lungs, stealing her breath away. Aya loses what she held most dear to her. How will she deal with it? AyaYuuhi
1. Prologue

Prologue

_There she laid on the cold, hard kitchen floor._

_Calling out to the deep abyss of emptiness around her._

_The pain and suffering felt as though it would surely weigh down on her chest, crushing her lungs, stealing her breath away._

_The agony and torture caused a sharp pain in her mind, along with the uncontrollable aching within her heart._

_She closed her eyes, wishing, praying, hoping it would all end soon. _

_But she knew that only she could end it._

_She reached over to the drawer and grabbed the most beautiful thing she thought she'd ever seen._

_A well sharpened knife._

_She got chills as the metal touched her skin._

_She held it closely to the underside of her wrist. _

_She braced her self, fully prepared for what would soon happen._

_She pushed it's tip down._

_It slowly sank into her soft flawless skin._

_She pressed it harder as she dragged it down the length of her arm, the red liquidy blood flowing from the deep gash._

_She donned a sick and twisted smile as she observed her horrifying work._

_Her arm began to grow weak, so she quickly grasped the knife with it._

_Now all she needed was to slash through her other wrist, and it would all be over._

_She plunged the knife into her other wrist, causing more spirting blood._

_This time she ripped through her skin with the sharp piece of metal, causing more blood loss than ever._

_She place the bloody knife beside her on the floor._

_She laid back down closing her eyes, as she wrapped herself within her arms._

_She soon drifted off to sleep hoping never again to wake._

_The next morning, however, she awoke not to a firey pit of hell, nor the joyous sounds of heaven, but to him. _

_He who would never let his dear angel die._

**(A/N) This was originally a oneshot, but is now only the prologue of this darkly poetic fanfic. The fic was pretty much built on the title Death of My Angel (originally Death of an Angel). I don't really have much of a plot and I'm just going to wing it. As I always do. Please review, and I'll update soon.**


	2. Beneath the Starfilled Heavens

**(A/N) Yeah I'm finally updating... I finally decided on what to do with it...well sort of...**

"Aya," Yuuhi Aogiri yelled at the now awaking Aya Mikage "what is wrong with you? Why?"

She strained her eyes to see him clearly and faintly replied "Because... there's nothing... left for me."

Yuuhi grumbled and attempted to calm himself down before speaking again. "Aya... I know you're sad... I know bad things happen. But really, no matter what you think, there's always something left for you."

Aya looked down at her wrists, now bandages, and looked at the dried blood all over them. "I..." she closed her eyes remembering...

-

_She stood and watched._

_She watched as the casket slowly decended._

_It was now the resting place of her recently deceased daughter._

_Just watching made her thoughts painful._

_Just seeing it lowered to the ground and below,_

_It made her feel sick._

_Soon followed the other casket to be lowered next to the first._

_It contained her lover. _

_Toya now lay within that box, being placed in the cold ground._

_To rot._

_To rot away without her._

_She couldn't handle it any more._

_So she ran. _

_She could hear voices calling from behind._

_But she did not care to listen._

_All she wanted to do,_

_was die._

_-_

The thoughts were too much. "Uhn..." she struggled.

"Aya?" Yuuhi questioned.

"Wh-...why?" a tear fell from her eye and splashed down onto Yuuhi's shoulder.

"Aya. No, don't cry anymore...I...I can't stand to see you like this." he blushed and turned his face away from hers.

"Yuuhi..." she leaned towards him with an eagerness in her eyes. She went to kiss him. but he pulled away.

"Not again Aya." He said firmly "I'm tired of your games. I love you and you know that. But I don't want your pity love, your impulsive love. I want you to think, before you go around messing with me like that. I can't stand it any more. I just can't handle being toyed with like that. I'm sorry. But I wont kiss you again, unless you really do love me."

He got up and walked away softly repeating "I really am sorry."

She sat there on the soft blanket placed on the couch, only for a moment, to absorb what he'd just said.

Had she really become that shallow?

Was she really such a horrible person?

And with that she got up and walked outside.

It was night time again, a cold dismal night.

She looked into the calm sky, filled with beatious bright stars. The sea of stars twinkled with such grace.

She sat there thinking, for what seemed like hours, and she knew. She'd always loved him.

But he'd always been number two. Her second choice.

And now she felt guilty for that, for Yuuhi had really loved her, and all she had done was taunt him.

-

_That night, he looked out his window._

_And there she stood._

_The moon shining down bright from the heavens,_

_it was her angelic spotlight._

_It drew him near._

_He walked to her,_

_and stood below the star filled sky._

_When she sensed his precesence,_

_she looked at him with those eyes._

_Her eyes told all._

_And he knew she'd been thinking._

_He knew that her love for him was genuine. _

_And nothing could change that._

_He let his guard down. _

_And then and there, he kissed his dear angel,_

_underneath the starry sky of night._

**(A/N) Don't worry it's not the end, (well duh it's not, it's only chapter one!) so yeah you should review.**

**I don't have any clue where this fic is going, so don't ask. I'm making it up as I go. **

**If you want me to update soon... leave reviews!**


	3. A Lonely Fate

**(A/N) Ahahah! I'm finally updating... yes I realize you're probably grumbling about it taking too long but... I was preocupied with my plethora (big word!) of Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfics. But yeah, here you go...**

_She woke up that morning_

_And wiped away the tears she'd wept during the night_

_She stretched out her arms and yawned_

_Her mind racing with thoughts_

_What would she do next?_

_What was going to happen?_

_Would the pain ... the sadness... would it ever end?_

-

Aya walked into the kitchen of Yuuhi's rather spacious apartment. "Good morning." she said forcing a smile.

"Oh good, you're up" he said placing a plate of pancakes on the table "I made you breakfast but I have to go to work now..."

"Oh..." Aya said in disappointment "Alright then."

"Ah...I..." Yuuhi thought a moment "Do you... need a job? I mean not to rush things but if you ever need it theres an opening down at my restraunt."

Aya realized she would need a job soon. There was no way she could afford the next payment for her apartment. "Ah, yes! That'd would be great." she said quickly.

"Alright, come with me then." Yuuhi smiled.

-

"So.." Aya said staring out the window of the moving car "what job is open?"

"What job do you want?" Yuuhi responded.

"Wait...so there isn't one needed?" Aya glared at him.

"Well we DO need an assistant in the kitchen but somehow I doubt that would work well," he laughed "but really what job do you want?"

"Well" Aya thought for a second "it'd be nice to be a waitress I guess." she said hopeful.

"Alright Miss Mikage," Yuuhi said pulling into the parking lot "you're hired.

-

It'd only been a few days, but Aya was starting to get a hang of this waitress thing. She hadn't dropped anything and got along well with the customers.

She was bringing a glass of water over to the table in the far corner when somthing had caught her attention. There sat a woman, with what appeared to be her husband and daughter.

They all looked so happy.

Just like she had...

only a short time ago...

The glass fell to the ground and shattered.

-

_Only a simple plee for him not to go would have been sufficent enough to stop this pain from happening_

_So many things she could have done to prevent that horrible fate_

_That morning he and her daughter left_

_To go to the park down the street_

_She wished them well and stayed home_

_But not long after, _

_She received the call_

_The call that would change her life forever_

_A car sped by_

_And killed them_

_The two who meant the world to her_

_The two whom she would change the world for_

_Those who she needed_

_Were taken away from her_

_Taken away, forever..._

-

The sound of the clashing glass startled Aya and brought her back to the real world.

"Shit..." she whispered while picking up the shards.

She soon saw a hand in front of her helping her pick up the pieces. She looked up to see the woman from before.

"Oh... it's my fault I'll..." Aya began but the woman stopped her.

"No really, it's alright, accidents happen." she smiled.

Aya's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her, "Thank you... and... appreciate what you have... while you still have it."

She stood up and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

**(A/N) Blah... don't complain if you think it's too short... just review okay?**


End file.
